


My one and only you.

by Kezaiah_thereader



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezaiah_thereader/pseuds/Kezaiah_thereader
Summary: there's a seed that you built in my heart,and now it's a lovely tree,but its climbing up on my lungs and out of my head,and somehow I can't breathe anymore.It's killing me.I hate that I love you.
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship





	My one and only you.

all of this is for you.


End file.
